Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|enemies: = |occupation(s): = Spy (formerly) Member of the Avengers S.H.I.E.L.D. agent |nationality = Russian (formerly) American |alignment: = Good |origin: = Iron Man 2 |portrayed_by: = Scarlett Johansson Jenny Agutter (disguised) |voiced_by: = Catherine Campion and Laura Bailey |creators = Justin Theroux }}Natasha Romanoff (also known as Black Widow) is the protagonist of her solo film, Black Widow and one of the main protagonists of the Avenger franchise. Biography Early Life Natalia Alianova Romanoff was born in Russia in 1984 to Ivan Romanoff and an unknown woman. Over time, Natasha became the deadly assassin, Black Widow after training in the Red Room since she was a child. She would try numerous times failing in order to never pass. However, her mentor Madame B. would nto hear of it. Becoming a deadly assassin, Natalia became a threat to the SHIELD agents, and Nick Fury sent Clint Barton to eliminate her. Instead, he recruited her, and Nick Fury approved. Natalia took the name Natasha Romanoff and developed a long friendship with Clint and become an aunt of sorts to his children. At another unknown point, Black Widow was tasked to protect someone but the Winter Soldier intervened. Appearance Throughout her series, Natasha's hair constantly changes in every appearances. She is a tall, attractive woman. She usually has red hair. In Iron Man 2, she has curly, dark red hair and short curly red hair in The Avengers and Age of Ultron. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, she has mid-length red hair that reached to her shoulders. In Infinity War and the beginning of Avengers: Infinity War. '' Natasha had her hair cut short again and was dyed blonde. However in ''Avengers: Endgame, her hair is grown out and put in a braid. She has red hair that gradually fades to blonde. In the series, she was in her thirties in the film and was thirty nine at the time of her death. Personality A woman who had the smallest ego of all her teammates, Natasha was very calm and collected when it came to tough situations. However,, her life before a SHIELD agent was that she was very mysterious and very deadly. Despite being the apparently deadly assassin, Natasha was actually not as deadly as people thought she was, as she was quite reasonable in leaving to the SHIELD agency. She was able to adopt many personalities, due to her being trained in this profession, and was also able to fool others. Natasha was a very fearless person. However, when it came to Bruce Banner as the Hulk, she was very scared of him, but she was able to control this fear due to her falling in love with him. She was even scared when facing Bucky Barnes (AKA the Winter Soldier), especially after being seemingly fatally injured by him. She was willing to protect many other people, those close to her and even. She has an individual relationship with each of the Avengers. However, her relationship with Thor is uncertain. She was very close with Clint, and had something of a aunt/niece/nephew bond with Clint's children. Over time, she saw Captain America as a friend and was willing to protect Vision against the Black Widow. Despite not having any superpowers, like fellow Avengers Captain Marvel, Thor or Captain America, Natasha is just as strong and powerful as they are and very strong in battle. Gallery Natasha render.png Black Widow avengers render 2.jpg Black Widow avengers render.jpg Black Widow avengers poster.png Black Widow EW.png Black widow and captain America.png Black Widow avengers 2.jpg Category:Iron Man characters Category:Captain America characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Female characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters